My Solemn Hour
by xBeautifulTragedy
Summary: Draco recalls his love for Hermione even though he lost her.  One-shot.


_**A/N This was written for 'Just another romance quote challenge' by witchwithwings24, and 'Beginnings and Endings Challenge' by shiftingful. **_

_**This turned out a bit more angsty than I intended, but oh well. Enjoy (: And Happy New Year ;D**_

**My Solemn Hour**

I loved her. Hermione Granger, she was my life, my world, she was all I cared about. But I lost her. We were together for two years but towards the end she started to become distant. Anything I tried to do, it would drive her away more.

It broke my heart.

I tried talking to her about it, but every time I did she would get defensive and I wouldn't see her for the rest of the night. I didn't know what to do. Someone once told me 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be.'

I did exactly that. I let her go. In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities. I thought she would come back, and we would be together forever.

But she didn't come back. I thought about what that meant, if it really wasn't meant to be. But I couldn't make myself think that, no matter how hard I tried. She was the one, and I blew it. We could have worked it out, I should have listened more, I should have done something more, and not just given up, thinking she would be back.

It's been years since I've last talked to her, or even seen her, until today. I needed to go to Diagon Alley for some business. At least I had my job to distract me for a few hours each day. I walked passed the familiar stores and pushed my way through little kids running everywhere.

It was the end of August, kids would be getting their school supplies. I had always tried to avoid going there during this time, as it was too crowded for my liking.

I walked but then someone ran into me, so I looked down, ready to scold whoever it was, but I stopped dead in my tracks. It was a little witch with bushy brownish-red hair, brown eyes, and freckles. It looked so much like _her_, I couldn't help but stare.

"Rose honey, don't get to far from your father and I."

She was there, right in front of me. Hermione looked up and our eyes met. My heart skipped a beat. It's been so long, and she looked as beautiful as ever. Her long brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, with curls falling around her face. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but to me, she didn't need any. She wore robes of deep red, her favorite color.

"Oh Draco! Wow, what a coincidence! I haven't seen you in forever. You're looking good. Are you here with someone?"

"Hermione, wow. You look great." _You took my breath away._ "Um no, just here on business."

"Oh really? Well it was really nice seeing you. I hope you are doing well. I have to go though. Little Rose here starts her first year at Hogwarts this year. Good times right?" She let out a little laugh that melted my heart. "Maybe she will see your little one there too. Take care." And she just walked away.

She thought I moved on, she thought I married and had a kid. Only if she knew, I never got over her. I still love her, and there will never be anyone I will love as much as her, even it means I'm alone.

I watched her walk away and I saw a man with fiery red hair put his arm around her. _Weasley. _I felt as if my heart ripped in two at that sight. A big grin spread across Hermione's face as she looked at him. She never looked at me like that.

People always thought they would end up together, and before I knew her, I could care less. But that one day where we talked, actually had a conversation, that's the day I fell for her. I then hated the whispers and thoughts people had saying that they would be together, and I could never believe it.

Hermione and I, we were going to have a life together. Not her and Weasley. But I guess I was wrong.

I returned home immediately after that. I sat in a chair, our chair, in front of the fireplace, with a bottle of fire whiskey.

I had never been one to drink, but recently it has become my savior. Drink after drink I became more tired, and hoped maybe I could sleep tonight, even though deep down inside I knew I couldn't. I leaned my head back against the chair and closed my eyes.

When I close my eyes, and it becomes dark and all I'm left with is my thoughts, all I can see and think about is her. Just her.

I opened my eyes again and stared into the fire for what seemed like hours.

That night I feel asleep with the lights on, hopefully thinking the light could help me dream about something different than her. It didn't help, I still dreamed of her that night, as I do every single night of my life, and I will every single night for the rest of me life. I love her, but I lost her.

_If only... _


End file.
